Action Comics Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clarence * * ** Ms Rosseau * * * Bruce Wayne * Damian Wayne * Diana Prince * General Zod * Lois Lane (Future) * Supergirl * Superman (Future) Locations: * ** ** *** *** ** * * Mount Olympus Items: * * * Kryptonite Vehicles: * Concepts: * | StoryTitle2 = Suprema Est Lex | Synopsis2 = Lex is not in a good mood. He will be attending to White House Correspondents' Dinner, a celebration that can only be attended by the most important in the country, himself included. Lex did not have an easy road to success; back when he was a child, Lex felt that the other children at his school only respected him because his father owned the factory their parents worked at. Once his father announced layoffs, however, some children began resenting him. Since then, Lex has come to believe that respect was not given, it had be paid for. After acquiring his father's factory, Lex amassed more wealth until his company, Lexcorp, became one of the largest conglomerates in the world. As dinner begins, Lois is invited to the podium to say a few jokes, mostly a few light-hearted jokes just to alleviate the tension. Clark is also invited to joke around a little bit, and he too says a few jokes directed as his friends from the Justice League. Things take a turn for the serious when Clark announces the recipient for the White House Correspondents' Association Humanitarian Award: Superman. Clark then shows all the visitors a video of Superman's accomplishment, which also shows some moments of Lex's time as a supervillain, much to Lex's embarrassment. Lex goes to bathroom to relax for a bit until he finds a visitor making fun of him. As soon as he sends his bodyguards to assault the visitor, Lex goes to his limousine, makes a phone call and announces he will run for president. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** *** Daily Planet ** *** ** *** White House * Somalia Items: * * Kryptonite Vehicles: * Batmobile * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | StoryTitle3 = Driver's Seat | Synopsis3 = A few years ago, on the streets of Metropolis, Lois was driving her old car until she endures a crash caused by someone who was texting and driving at the same time. Meanwhile, a bank robber streaks across the sky, holding a bag of money, until he is caught by Superman. The bank robber is Marvin Haskins, a former scientist who constructed a jetpack to steal a bank. He only did it because he was losing money and his wife was going to take her child and leave. Haskins desperately apologizes and Superman says he must stand trial for his crimes, even so, the jetpack he constructed could be used to help people, so Superman will hide it until Haskins can legally patent it. Haskins accepts and Superman gets a phone call from Lois, who tells him about her accident. Fortunately, Lois is unharmed but the car is broken beyond repair. Lois tells Clark that the car was a graduation gift and she used it for everything. Now, the car is gone and only the memories remain. Clark and Lois go to celebrate Christmas with a few family friends. Although they experience a night for celebration, Clark can still notice Lois' unhappiness. Fortunately, he has a solution. The next day, Superman reveals to Lois that he was able to salvage a few parts from the car: the driver's seat and the steering wheel. Lois appreciates her husband's gesture and they go for a romantic flight together. The car might be gone but Superman and Lois will always have each other. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Marvin Haskins Other Characters: * * LexCorp * Metropolis Police Department Locations: * ** *** ** California ** New York * Canada | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas